NEW SCHOOL NEW LOVE
by schatje1992
Summary: I have change the story guys I had a little help it is my first story I hope you like it now better


New School, New Love

Chapter Summary: One year ago Clarke's father had been shot and died at the hospital. The police have no evidence on who committed the murder and have since closed the case. Clarke's mother Abby has a new job in Los Angeles as a doctor and starts tomorrow. Here is the story where Clarke starts at a new school. She makes new friends and meets a beautiful named Lexa Willow. The story will contain a little drama and fluff.

"Clarke, wake up. It's time to get ready to go to school." Abby said as she stood in Clarke's doorway.

Clarke's hair is a mess and she looks at her mother with sleepy eyes. "Good morning to you too. What time is it?"

"Its 7:30 honey and time to get ready. I will make breakfast. See you in half an hour."

"Thanks mom." Clarke call out to her as leaves the doorway and heads to the kitchen. She gets up and head to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of school. Clarke sighs as the water feels so good as she takes her shower _. I'm hoping that my first day will be good._

Turning off the water Clarke grabbed a towel to dry off with and moved to the dresser to find something to wear. She is not sure what to wear on her first day but grabs blue pants and a white t-shirt to wear. Getting dressed Clarke goes back to the bathroom to see how she looks. _It looks okay_. After brushing her teeth and hair she heads downstairs. Her mom has made eggs and pancakes. Clarke takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"Honey my shift starts at 8 am so I can't take you to school but I left you some money and the car keys so you can take the car."

"Thanks mom. What time will you be home tonight?"

"I don't know honey, late I think."

"I will see you tonight then." Clarke kisses her mother goodbye.

"Bye honey." Abby said as she is leaving for work.

Clarke started and head towards the school which is about half an hour away _. I'm nervous about my first day and I hope that I make some new friends._ Once she gets to the school and parks the car, she grabbed her back pack and head to the principal's office. Inside the office behind the desk sits a large woman.

"Hello, I'm new here. My name is Clarke Griffin. I'm here to see Mr. Marcus."

"Take a seat. He will be with you in five minutes."

 _I'm not sure why but she seems to be pissed about something_. Clarke sat down in one of the chairs to wait.

After a few minutes Mr. Marcus comes out of his office. "Ms. Griffin please come with me."

Clarke gets up and follow him back into his office where she sit down again in front of his desk.

"So this is your first time here?" He is looking at what Clarke assume is her file.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay then Ms. Griffin, I will walk you to your first class."

He leads Clarke down the hallway and tells her a little bit more about the school. Clarke though he seems nice. Stopping in front of a door to a classroom and he knocks before going in.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Clarke Griffin. She is new here." Marcus turns to Clarke. "Clarke if there is anything you need let me know okay?"

Clarke nods to him before he leaves. The teacher tells her where she can find a seat and as Clarke walks towards it and sit down she see this beautiful girl sitting next to her. She has green eyes and her dark brown hair was in braids. Clarke have never seen a more beautiful girl. She smiles at Clarke and Clarke smiles back.

Clare reaches into her backpack to get her books and feels lucky that the phone is buzzing. Looking at it quickly she see that it is her friend Wells. "Hey Clarke, I miss you. I hope you're having a good day at your new school :)."

I sent a message back. "Thanks Wells. I will call you tonight. :)"

At 9:30 everyone gets up to head to their next class. Clarke notices the beautiful girl is coming over towards her.

"Hi, I'm Lexa Willow. It's nice to meet you." She says as they start heading out of the class room.

"Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin." _I'm as nervous as hell_. _She had already known my name from Marcus introducing me_. "But you already knew that." Clarke smiles at her and her eyes burn into Clarke's own. _She is so beautiful._

"So where are you from? I've never seen you here before."

"My mom and I moved here about two months ago. We had a lot of things to do before I could get enrolled in school."

"Come find me at lunch. My friends will want to meet you. See you later Clarke." Lexa headed off to her next class.

Clarke look down at her schedule to see where she has to go now. _Goddamn why is this place so big?_ Clarke is looking at door numbers as she make her way down the hall. She has about ten minutes to get to her next class. Finding the classroom she needed to be at she knocks on the door before going in.

"Hello, I'm Clarke Griffin. I'm new here."

"Take a seat Ms. Griffin. My name is Indra."

Clarke takes her seat as she thinks about the teacher. _She looks so angry, I wonder if she likes working here._ After a few minutes she decide that this class is too boring so she gets out her mp3 player and headphones and listens to some music for the rest of the class. She hears the bell when it goes off. Looking at the watch that her dad gave me before he died she see that it is 12:30. Time for lunch.

Making her way to the lunch room she don't see Lexa at first but then spots her. She is standing and waving her hand. Making her way over to them Clarke stops at the table.

"Hey Clarke, so these are my friends. Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Lincoln and Bellamy. This is Clarke Griffin. She is new here." They all say hello to Clarke.

"Hey guys." Clarke says as she sits down next to Lexa.

"So Clarke, where are you from?" Raven asked.

"I am from Miami but my mother had to move here for work."

"Hey Lex, you going to the party tonight?" Octavia asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I have to call Costia and see if she wants to go. Whose party is it?"

"Finn Collins." Octavia replied.

"I'll text you if we can go."

"Clarke, do you want to go to the party. I can pick you up?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, sure but I have to text my mom. I have my own car so if you will text me where I have to go." Octavia and Clarke exchange phone numbers. _Wow first day of school and I'm making friends. It sucks that it sounds like Lexa has someone._ Everyone gets ready to go as the bell rings _._ "I'll talk to you all later. Bye." Clarke starts towards her next class.

"See you later Clarke." Lexa said.

"So Lex, what do you think about Clarke?" Raven asked

"She is nice."

"Nice? Oh come on Lex. She is your type and more beautiful and hotter than Costia."

"Raven, just zip it. I just met her today."

"Okay, okay. Guys I need to go. Bellamy are you coming?" Raven takes Bellamy's hand as everyone gets up to leave.

Clarke takes her phone out to text her mom. "Hey mom can I go to a party tonight?" She waits to hear back from her.

"Okay honey, but don't be late. How was your first day at school?"

"Thanks mom, it's going well. I've made some new friends. Talk to you later."

"See you."

Clarke heads out to her car at the end of the school day. She is about to get in when she hears her name being called. Turning towards the voice she sees that it is Lexa.

"Hey are you going to the party tonight. _I hope she says yes._

"Yeah, I can go. Are you going?" Clarke asked nervously.

"Yes, I can pick you up if you like?"

Clarke and Lexa exchange their phone numbers as both put the other's number in their phone.

"No, it's fine. I will see you there." Clarke got into her car and started it. She waved to Lexa who waved back.

Clarke drove home wondering why Lexa wanted to pick her up. She has a girlfriend. _Okay, I've known her for one day and she is beautiful but I don't want to get in the way_. I need to relax and think about school. Pulling into the parking lot Clarke parked the car and got out. Unlocking the door to her home she went inside and put her book bag on the floor. She went to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. She was going to be skyping with Wells in a few minutes so she went to the computer.

"Hey Wells, what's up." Clarke says when she sees Wells' face on the computer screen.

"Hey Clarke, so how is your new school?"

"Good, I have new friends and tonight I'm going to a party. One of my teachers is boring though. Ha ha."

"You're going to a party already? Isn't that a little early, you've just known them for one day. I miss you guys here."

"Miss you too Wells. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for dinner. My dad wants to go out to a restaurant tonight. What do you think?"

"Nice Wells, but I have to go. I will call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Okay, bye Clarke. Have fun at the party and don't drink too much."

Clarke closes her laptop and heads to her room and closes her door to do her homework. It is so boring as she sits on her bed. Clarke feels her phone buzz with a text message. She looks at it and it is from Octavia.

9:00pm, Camp Jaha. See you tonight."

"Thanks Octavia. Do you know who Costia is? Lexa talked about her. Is that her girlfriend?"

"Yes, that is her girlfriend but she is not a nice person. She fights with Lexa every day and if it keeps up it won't last much longer. She has threatened her from the beginning. Don't tell Lexa I told you."

"Oh, okay. See you tonight."

Clarke wondered why Lexa was with a girl like that. She was beautiful, strong and nice. Clarke hoped there wasn't going to be a fight at the party tonight. Clarke worked on finishing her homework which took her about another twenty minutes before she decided to call her mom.

"Hey honey is everything okay?" Abby asked.

"Are you at the hospital?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm almost out of gas. I was wondering if you could give me some more money for food and gas?"

"Okay but you will have to work this weekend you know that right?"

"I know I have to work for my money. Be there in thirty minutes. Thanks, bye."

Making sure everything was locked up Clarke head out to her car to drive to the hospital. Finding a parking spot she went inside to find her mom.

"Hi, I'm looking for Abby Griffin." Clarke noticed the nurse's name was Anya.

"Wait for a second. Go ahead and take a seat."

Clarke took a seat as the nurse paged Abby to let her know Clarke was there. A few minutes later Abby came up to Clarke.

"Come back with me to my office." Clarke got up and followed Abby to her office.

"So you have a party tonight. Don't drink too much okay?"

"No mom." Clarke looked at a picture of her and her father that was on Abby's desk. Abby noticed her looking.

"I miss him too you know." Abby reached over and pulled Clarke into a hug.

"I don't know why they never found out what happened." Clarke said as tears ran down her face.

"I know honey but he was a lawyer and we don't know what case he was working on."

"I want to know who killed him. I also know what I want to go to school for."

Abby gazed into her daughters eyes. "What do you want to be?"

"A lawyer, like dad."

"If that is what you want to be that is fine with me honey." Abby went to her purse and took out some money for Clarke. "Don't be late okay. I will be home at midnight. Don't drink okay?"

"Thanks mom. I promise to be home by 11." Clarke kissed her mother on the cheek and left her office.

Clarke heads out of the hospital and gets back into her car. She looks on the GPS for place to go get something to eat at and finds one not too far away that has a gas station near it. Starting the car she heads out and turns her radio up loud and begins singing her favorite song.


End file.
